world_of_homestuckfandomcom-20200214-history
073015session
Acenia test languidLachesis (GM) yo Acenia thank! also thank you in advance for game. i am so hype about it tonight languidLachesis (GM) any word on TCA? he was in the memo earlier. and why are you hype about tonight bb? Acenia if only i knew but i am so YAY and WHEEEE Merrow ??? It's always worth being hype for game. languidLachesis (GM) can i get a 1 from everyone who's ready? Merrow 1 Acenia i cant get hold of TCA so i think he'll pop in later 1 Dina 1 Acenia i hope Mari 1 Miloko 1 Kate 1 again, am on mobile because ow languidLachesis (GM) rubiiiii there's tca Rubi 1 sorry was getting drink languidLachesis (GM) All right Kate, Mari In the middle of your duel, you hear a thundercrack from out over the water Everyone roll perception Miloko Rolling 4df+1 ( ) +1 = 1 Mari Rolling 4df+1 ( ) +1 = 2 Acenia Rolling 4df+3 ( ) +3 = 2 Merrow Rolling 4dF+2 (Perception) ( ) +2 = 0 Wow. Even when I have decent Notice I don't notice anything. Dina Rolling 4df+2 ( ) +2 = 3 Rubi whats perception Merrow Notice. Rubi Rolling 1df+1 ( ) +1 = 1 ... Rolling 4df+1 ( ) +1 = 0 Kate There we go chrome works Shiny and chrome Seriad Rolling 4df+2 ( ) +2 = 2 Kate Nroll 4df+3 languidLachesis (GM) everyone who got a positive number, off the coast, the water is frothing. The Menehune are shrieking and fleeing for the mountain. Kate Rolling 4df+3 ( ) +3 = 1 Dina "lmao look over there at that." Dina points to the water. Kate Kate holds up a hand to mari. "Stop. Something is happening. " Mari "How interesting!" Mari says, lowering her sword. "Do you think it could be a tsumami? I have never seen one in person." Rubi Rubi looks onward "Lets hope for a seamonster!" Kate I hope not W quotes Acenia Acenia frowns. "Maybe there is an underwater vent?" languidLachesis (GM) Who is going to the coast to investigate. Merrow "What's this about underwater vents?" Mari Mari certainly will! Acenia Acenia will NOT. Rubi Rubi will if miloko is going with! Merrow "Seamonsters?" Miloko Miloko will Rubi that answers that Miloko she should do SOMETHING on her world Dina Dina will! "woo something more interesting" "no offence but tournaments are laaaame" Rubi question did jacks message on the horrorterrors go through yet? Kate Kate wil languidLachesis (GM) not yet Merrow Merrow looks over at whatever everyone else is doing, but remains seated next to Acenia. He's support on this mission. If someone needs him he's sure they'll ask. languidLachesis (GM) Everyone going to the coast, the frothing quickly resolves into a whirlpool, which grows wide. You can see movement within it. Ku stands from the couch and starts backing away toward the Mountain. Kate "Definitely not a tsunami. Could this be the denizen?" Dina "haha sure glad i can fly" said dina, flying Kate Kate is also a flying person, coincidentally. Mari Mari is not a flying person, a fact which irks her. Rubi Rubi hops back into tiny and... stays near the rear in case she needs to run Merrow Merrow watches Ku go and keeps his eye on him, trying to determine what he's up to. languidLachesis (GM) The whirlpool continues to grow, pulling sand and seaweed deep into the murky depths, revealing the smooth black rocks beneath. Dina "hahahah what even the fuck is going on here" can i roll investigate to figure that out Kate How long will this process take? What do my timE eyes see? Rubi "...is ursula down there?" Miloko do the rocks seem to be making stairs? languidLachesis (GM) Roll investigate or time or lore Kate Rolling 4df+5 time w Surgical time Turner ( ) +5 = 5 languidLachesis (GM) no miloko Dina oh then ill roll lore languidLachesis (GM) miloko gets a bonus to lore for this Dina Rolling 4df+3 ( ) +3 = 5 Mari "How fascinating! This is most likely not a natural occurrence, but instead the result of some sort of machine," Mari says, straining her eyes to see. Miloko Rolling 4df+4 ( ) +4 = 5 Dina DING DING DING WINNER languidLachesis (GM) Miloko gets it, Dina does not Dina darn Rolling 4df+2 investigate? ( ) +2 = 0 double darn languidLachesis (GM) Miloko, the most dangerous of the Trolltec Deities lives under the sea. It's Milu, the ruler of the land of the dead. Kate Unda da sea Miloko Miloko looks concerned, not that she can communicate what she knows to everyone else Rubi "Should... we go in?" Rubi turns tiny's head milokoward languidLachesis (GM) It seems you wont have a choice Mari "Of course! We have to see the event from a better angle!" Kate It's eating the world! languidLachesis (GM) the whirlpool is growing, and some... things... are coming out of it roll notice/investigate Miloko Rolling 4df+2 ( ) +2 = 3 Rubi Rolling 4df+1 (notice) ( ) +1 = 1 Mari Rolling 4df+2 ( ) +2 = 4 Kate Rolling 4df+3 ( ) +3 = 1 Miloko investigate Acenia Can Acenia and Merrow see little bits of this? Dina "/roll 4df+2 er Rolling 4df+2 ( ) +2 = 3 "oh yeah jumping into the whirlpool thats a great idea" "actually no based on the whole jumping into the lava thing working i say we fucking do it" languidLachesis (GM) no acenia you haven't come over Everyone who got a positive number, it's armed skeletons. They appear to be advancing on the shore. Rubi "Nope lets get out of here!" Dina "are you friendly skeletons?" Mari "How curious. Someone had created robotic minions to look like the undead. Probably to scare the superstitious," Mari remarks. Merrow Oh no, a skeleton jumped out?!?! So THIS was the horror module all along! Kate "Well. This is a pickle" Dina "goddamnit mari" Rubi Rubi picks up miloko and starts heading back to the arena area "nopenopenope" Miloko Miloko sighs and approaches the skeletons, arms raised Rubi (if she allows it) languidLachesis (GM) The skeletons stop when the see Miloko approaching, but watch her warily with empty eye sockets. Miloko "um, hi there, skeleton guys." languidLachesis (GM) They tilt their heads at you, Miloko. Kate ?r skeltal Give them calcium juice Miloko "can you guys talk. or like communicate in a manner I can understand." "wait, can you even understand me." Kate Kate watches the exchange intently. languidLachesis (GM) Something flickers deep in the whirlpool, and a bolt of lightning arcs between the skeletons, terminating on the one nearest you. It opens its jaws. "Greetings, Maid. You do not usually attempt to communicate with us." Rubi "WOAH!" "(that was cool)" Kate Trolltec? Miloko "what do you mean." languidLachesis (GM) Nope. Everyone (even Miloko) can understand. Kate Yay languidLachesis (GM) The voice continues. "Normally, when I send for you, you fight." Dina "we're tired of fighting shit we like talking" Kate "Hush dina" Dina "ill fight you kate i s2g" Kate Kate groans. Miloko "is that a good thing. or did I mess up again." languidLachesis (GM) "I am unsure. You were supposed to be a Maid, but you are a Muse. You are supposed to be afraid, but you are just tired. Something has been Altered." Miloko "oh, I'm plenty afraid." languidLachesis (GM) "Then why aren't you running?" Miloko "because if I run, I accept I'll always be weak and useless, and I'm more afraid of that than anything." Kate Cuz she mofuckin milolp biooootch Erisio Melnia will carefully tiptoe over languidLachesis (GM) "You are a Muse. Your weakness is your strength." Miloko "explain please." Kate (Brb getting out of bath) Miloko "I seem to have missed the pamphlet on being a Muse." Rubi Can i roll computers for an overclock to create an advantage with drive? (just in case) languidLachesis (GM) you can attempt it. Rubi Rolling 4df+3 ( ) +3 = 3 languidLachesis (GM) "It is not something that can be explained, just understood. You are Melpomene, not Scarlet." Miloko "uhh, okay. I guess that's still more that anyone else has told me." "so... since we skipped the fighting, what's next." languidLachesis (GM) "I suppose you enter my lair, and I offer you a choice." "Normally I have to drag you kicking and screaming. This is highly irregular." Kate Kate checks the doom canary. We aren't doomed are we? languidLachesis (GM) Kate the doom canary is dead has been a skeleton already you were doomed long ago Kate thaaatas noooot goooooood "Uhhh." Dina shit Miloko "don't count your cluckbeasts. not a big fan of choices honestly. kinda get screwed whenever I have to make one." Dina "um kate" languidLachesis (GM) "It is the nature of our relationship that I must offer you a choice." Kate Kate nonchalantly puts it back in her sylladex with a "Welp." Dina "kate what do we do" Kate "Don't panic and don't worry about it." Miloko "I know. doesn't mean I have to want to do this." Mari "A lair, is it? You know, i have always wanted one of those," Mari says idly. "Every proper scientist should have one. Shall we go then? Or is Miloko the only one invited?" Dina "can we at least stop adventuring and go enjoy our last moments? jeez" Kate "It's been dead a long time. Not sure why I hadn't checked it before." languidLachesis (GM) "Do you think any of Us wanted the Choice? If only this were like the Games of Childhood, with an easy victory or a clear path." Dina "that explains why everythings gone to shit, i guess?" Kate She nods. Dina "wow. that's... actually good news." Kate "I'll make an announcement once I determine the cause." Dina "think we should be working our hardest to die heroically then?" Kate Kate shrugs. "No reason to." Rubi Rubi looks to kate and dina... but back to the skelly. Kate "Now shh." Dina "aight whatevs" Miloko "true." Miloko bows her head, "it's probably best we get this over with then. no sense in delaying the inevitable and painful." languidLachesis (GM) "You may bring your friends, if that will bring you comfort." Rubi "I'm willing to go with sis just say... whatever trolltec word is for come with" Miloko Miloko nods at the others then turns back to the skeletons, "lead the way." languidLachesis (GM) The skeletons lower their spears, and the whirlpool stops moving. "Follow the slope, it will lead you to the tunnel. Keep moving until you have passed the guards." Rubi Rubi messages acenia AC: Were going to the real denizen's lair apparently. will scream if anything bad happens languidLachesis (GM) The whirlpool does seem to have one pronounced ridge that serves as a ramp. Acenia GT: Oh! That's odd. Do you need support from Merrow and I? Or would you like us to keep watch up here? Miloko Miloko begins to descend, giving a quick thanks to the skeleton as she passes by Rubi AC: Keep watch. if the whirlpool continues try and teleport us out if you can. Mari "Incredible! To have such control over water molecules," Mari marvels, stepping out into the whirlpool. Melnia Melnia follows Acenia GT: Oh man. I can't teleport! Dina Dina follows, holding up a hand for high fives to any skeletons who're rad enough. Acenia GT: That is not my power. Nope. Rubi Rubi follows as well still in tiny Acenia Acenia relays the text convo to Merrow. Kate kate absconds for the moment, I need to afk for a bit. Milokos got this from here I think Rubi AC: Well anti teleport? Idk how void works. ttyl going down. Merrow "They found the real denizen?" Acenia Acenia shrugs. "Or more sex dungeons." Merrow "Lucky them!" "Ku ran off a little while ago, when everyone ran to the water. It was a little suspicious." "Ruby said to mind the whirlpool? Because part of me kind of wants to see what he's up to." "But then again, after how hard he punched Miloko I'm nervous about confronting him. We couldn't take him on alone if it came to a fight." Acenia "Hrm...Actually..." Acenia pulls out a seal. "I think I can help you out with that. But I want to make sure the others are safe before I expend this." languidLachesis (GM) Miloko, it's a long way down, but eventually the slope levels off and you're walking through a tunnel of water, heading towards a cave beneath the island Rubi Is there plenty of light down here? Merrow "Hmm. Maybe I could stay here and keep an eye on it, and then come back in time to this moment. Hang on." Amanda, can Future Merrow, from once they come back from down below (or whenever they need to be rescued) attempt to return to this moment, so I can basically leave him to watch the water while Merrow and Acenia tail Ku? languidLachesis (GM) you'll need to roll a pretty massive time roll for that shit or future merrow is an NPC as it would be a post-god tier merrow Merrow Ah. Mostly I'm just trying to get a sentry. I don't really want to be able to control both of them. More like just "if we're needed we'll be able to come back." Maybe there's a better way to do it than with Time though. I'll think about it. Acenia meanwhile in cave: Merrow Too much Time might attract Jack's notice anyway. languidLachesis (GM) Miloko, huge lizards and Menehune line the tunnel, guarding the way. Miloko Miloko keeps going forward, continually glancing over her shoulder, half expecting this to end up a trap also can I lore to identify the lizards, or something? languidLachesis (GM) sure Miloko! Miloko Rolling 4df+4 ( ) +4 = 4 languidLachesis (GM) You are aware that the God of the Dead has two types of guards. Sacrifices, and Lizards, who feed on the flies that feast on the bodies of the unburied. You leave the tunnel, and need to roll will. The stench here is INTENSE. Anyone else with Miloko should roll will as well. You're trying not to vomit. Miloko Rolling 4df+3 ( ) +3 = 4 Rubi Does rubi have to? She's in tiny Melnia Rolling 4df+3 ( ) +3 = 0 tfw ur already sick and get sicker Mari Rolling 4df+4 ( ) +4 = 2 Dina Rolling 4df+4 ( ) +4 = 2 "oh fuck this shit" languidLachesis (GM) Yes Rubi has too Dina dina puttin on gas mask yo languidLachesis (GM) this smell permeates everything even gas masks Rubi Rolling 4df+2 ( ) +2 = 1 languidLachesis (GM) if you got a 0 or lower, you vomit Dina "dang this is a strong smell" languidLachesis (GM) This place reeks, probably from all the corpses floating in the water here. The water is only waist deep, but thousands of corpses float and bob in it endlessly, with insects and maggots feasting on them. the water is a sickly green, and stains any fabric it comes in contact with Dina "hahah sick" Rubi "Smells worse than that time i cooked fondue ewwww" Rubi puts an air freshener up. it doesnt work. Seriad "Mmm." Melnia Melnia hrks, her face getting green. She vomits. She captchalouges her hoodie before it's stained languidLachesis (GM) across this room, is a staircase of stone, leading upward out of the water onto a small island Dina Dina walks over to Melnia and pats her on the back. "get it out, friend. it's a strong odor." Mari "This is horribly unsanitary," Mari says in disgust. "Who know what diseases you might catch in a place like this." Melnia Melnia holds her nose and closes her eyes, putting a hand on Dina's shoulder. "I'm in a pool I'm in a pool I'm in a pool" Rubi "Maggot bites suck continue on quickly" Dina "yep youre in a pool" Miloko Miloko trudges forward, scrambling for the island once she's across Dina "good job on that?? recognizing how very much in a pool you are????" "???" Miloko "I am never going to feel clean again." languidLachesis (GM) When you reach the steps, you realize they are made of Lava rock and you are slippery with water and bodily fluids please roll athletics for each step Melnia how many steps are there? Mari "I would certainly suggest we all take longer showers, yes," Mari says. "Let's get up those steps." Kate Kate returns if GM allows. Miloko Rolling 4df+1 ( ) +1 = 4 Rubi Rolling 4df+3 (drive) ( ) +3 = 0 ffs Dina can i just fly over languidLachesis (GM) kate roll will for vomit yes dina, you can Melnia Rolling 4df+2 ( ) +2 = 0 Dina dina flies. "lmfaooo" languidLachesis (GM) Miloko, you ascend the first step rubi Kate Rolling 4df+2 ( ) +2 = 3 Seriad Rolling 4df+1 ( ) +1 = -1 languidLachesis (GM) Seriad vomits Rubi, Melnia, please roll physique, as you sleep and fall into the water completely Melnia Rolling 4df+1 ( ) +1 = 4 Dina can i save melnia? languidLachesis (GM) you have to roll athletics, Dina Rubi Should i roll craft since its tiny or physique cause she'll get jacked around in her mech? Dina Rolling 4df+3 ( ) +3 = 4 languidLachesis (GM) Roll craft, then depending on that roll, physique Rubi Rolling 4df+4 ( ) +4 = 6 languidLachesis (GM) ok Rolling 4df+8 ( ) +8 = 5 Melnia, take 5 physical stress from the sharp lava rock ripping through your skin Dina "mary!!! D:" languidLachesis (GM) Rubi, Tiny takes 5 physical stress from the damage to his chassis Rubi stress box 3 and 2 are used Melnia "Oh god, that's gonna get infected.." languidLachesis (GM) both rubi and melnia manage to struggle to their feet for the next step Dina "mary let me carry you" "i can fly" Kate "I'll tend to it when we are out of danger." languidLachesis (GM) Mari, are you going to attempt the steps? Dina "man would it kill them to put a fucking railing and a janitor in here sheesh" Mari "Well, that is not encouraging," Mari says, eying the steps. "I don't suppose anyone would be willing to use their incredible ability to fly to take me up?" Dina "ill fly anyone up who wants" Kate "As will I." Melnia Melnia holds on to Dina. "Please" Seriad "Could have offered sooner." Dina "didnt think it was slippery enough to fall" Kate "Could have godtiered and not been a little bitch about it." zing Mari "If you would not mind, Dina?" Mari asks, offering her arms. Miloko Miloko rolls her eyes and prepares to climb the next step, perhaps investigating to see where she might get the most purchase Dina "allyoop" Dina picks Melnia up princess style. "hold on other mari i cant hold two of yall and guarantee safety." languidLachesis (GM) roll athletics, miloko Mari "Fair enough." Kate Kate offers a hand to Mari. "Come with me." Miloko Rolling 4df+1 ( ) +1 = -2 languidLachesis (GM) miloko takes a dive physique first, miloko Miloko Rolling 4df+1 ( ) +1 = 0 Mari Mari nods, taking Kate's hand. languidLachesis (GM) Rolling 4df+8 ( ) +8 = 11 Rubi Can rubi clean off tiny's feet and go up the stairs without a problem? languidLachesis (GM) miloko takes 11 physical stress as the steps tear her apart no, rubi you have to keep going or abandon tiny and let someone carry you Dina "JEEZ. okay nobody else is walking thats enough." Melnia "I c-can.. administer first aid.." Miloko filling 2 and 3 boxes and taking the severe 'shredded left arm' Rubi Can rubi head back instead? Dina do i have to roll anything to fly melnia up the stairs? "wait, mary. let's just get everyone up to safety first." languidLachesis (GM) Miloko, you also feel a budding illness. something got into you through those cuts. no you don't have to roll dina but you have to take trips Dina "then we can make sure nobody got the bubonic fucking plague of infections" languidLachesis (GM) Rubi, you'll have to roll to go down that step first Kate KAte takes that bitch up. Rubi screw it im just going to stay in that spot and capchalog tiny waiting for someone to fly her up Dina Dina starts bringing people up in trips, then. languidLachesis (GM) ok, so melnia, miloko, mari, and seriad are up Kate wooo Dina sweet Kate Who else need to catch a RIIIIIIIIIIIIIDE?" Dina "alright whos next?" Melnia "A-Any injured, come here." Melnia decaptchalouges the first aid kit languidLachesis (GM) rubi, are you going up or going back? Miloko Miloko steps forward, arm dangling limp from her side Dina "yo ive got high lore too so i can help" Rubi Rubi will wait to be picked up Dina Dina will pick up Rubi. Rubi there ya go Kate "Miloko do you want help?" Melnia Ok, rolling Lore to do first aid with antibiotics and bandages etc on Miloko well actual first we should probably clean off the uh.. body juice languidLachesis (GM) rubi, tiny cannot be carried, so you'll be leaving the suit Miloko Miloko gives Kate a glare of, 'no I obviously like my arm only barely hanging on' Rubi he's going to be capchalogged? he's technically her weapon languidLachesis (GM) too big Merrow Join the one-armed Niadis Club, Millie. Melnia Ok, lore for first aid Merrow Our membership dues are low. Melnia Rolling 4df+6 lore with invoke ( ) +6 = 8 Dina "is your robot too big to pick up" Merrow And we have amazing costumes. Miloko yes AA, that was the joke I was going to be making Rubi "it was working before..." Dina "we can try tying a rope to it and hoisting it up but uh" "that didnt go so well last time" Seriad Debatable. Dina "granted, we only had like three complete rookies pulling, but still" Rubi "worst comes to worst ill just stay back for heals lets go" Dina "aight. cya later alligator, tiny." Melnia Melnia will then top off her first aid with a touch of heart healing. SHe decaptchalouges her skull and focuses on healing Milly's arm. Invoking the skull. Dina Dina picks Rubi up and flies her to safety. Melnia Rolling 4df+4 ( ) +4 = 4 Kate Kate, not sure of what to do with the silent troll floats over to Miloko and offers a hand. Melnia So thats 8 for Lore and 4 for heart languidLachesis (GM) Melnia you heal 8 physical stress Dina "ok who needs healing still" Melnia can I not heal consequences? Miloko I had 5 in boxes and a severe, is the last 3 enough to get the consequence treated? languidLachesis (GM) you can either heal the sever OR the stress your call Miloko when you say heal the severe, do you mean like, remove it, or treat it so it heals after some milestones? languidLachesis (GM) you took the severe from the attack you JUST took, right? Miloko yes languidLachesis (GM) then it removes it, as melnia 'got to it' in time Melnia "I k-know you can't really answer, but I hope that feels better" Miloko I'll remove the severe then Dina "yo harold williams you need any more healing?" She gestures to Miloko. Seriad "Who the fuck is Harold Williams?" Dina "greatest linguist in the world. jesus, read a book, seriad." "he knew over 58 languages yo" Miloko Miloko smiles at Melnia Dina "and our little omniglot here's got languages all up ins, apparently" "no? alright mary get ready to have your socks knocked off with some mad first aid ok" Rolling 4df+3 lore ( ) +3 = 1 languidLachesis (GM) gj Dina "trust me shits gonna be off the wall heals you're gonna feel amazing" Melnia Mary's socks stay fastened to her feet Dina Dina sticks one SPECIAL dinosaur bandaid on Melnia. Kate "That was the most sorry attempt at first Aid I've ever seen." Melnia I'll heal one stress I guess languidLachesis (GM) nope Melnia not even one? wow Dina "id give you a dora one but those are just for the cunning linguist now" languidLachesis (GM) the next person who attempts to heal you gets a boost tho Melnia For some reason, Mary's socks feel a little bit tighter can I use that myself? languidLachesis (GM) sure Kate I will attempt to heal her with time + surgical time turner if she still needs healing. afterward Melnia Rolling 4df+6 lore plus Doir's dino bandaid ( ) +6 = 5 languidLachesis (GM) you heal 2 physical stress. Kate "Are you okay or shall I tend to Miloko?" Melnia Melnia winces as the antibiotics sting, but puts the bandages over. "I'll be fine, just took a few scrapes. Go check on M-Milly, she needs it more" Dina "ok miloko theres some mad heals cookin in the oven for you too get ready" Rolling 4df+3 ( ) +3 = 0 Melnia they burned Dina Dina puts a dora bandaid on and it promptly falls off. Kate "You're awful at this and I have no idea why." Dina "my phd has done nothing for me" "and neither has my +3 lore, damnit" Rubi "Here sis let me help you out" Dina "this is why i wanted to take those infirmary supplies" Rubi Rolling 4df+2 ( ) +2 = 1 Dina "i literally just have bandaids. what do you want me to do? kiss your booboo?" Kate Kate will heal Miloko with time + surgical time turner + timey wimey healie dealie Dina "and i mean i think pouring everclear on your wounds might burn you to death or something" Melnia "M-Miss Dina, I have a first aid kit" Mari Mari leans over Miloko, examining her. "I do know a little first aid, thanks to frequent lab accidents. If you should desire my help as well." Kate Rolling 4df+7 ( ) +7 = 6 Dina "where even are we now anyway" languidLachesis (GM) miloko gets six healing Miloko that's fully healed then except for maybe the disease Dina gonorrhea?? languidLachesis (GM) A skeleton appears nearby, bedecked in flowers. It opens it's jaws, and asks, "Are you coming?" Miloko but I haven't slept with Lily in weeks Dina oooooo languidLachesis (GM) lol somewhere on LOSAP, Darmok sobs Dina "i dunno, are we?" Melnia "Whaddya guys think, ready to move on?" Rubi "Might as well lets go!" Miloko "oh right, sorry. the stairs are kinda steep." Mari "I wonder is those flowers were grown here, or taken from the surface," Mari ponders. "They could be artifical, I suppose." Mari rises to her feet, ready to go on. Dina Dina gently floats above the ground, waiting for Miloko to start moving so she can follow. Seriad "yolo rofl" languidLachesis (GM) The skeleton shrugs. "Fleshy forms are so impractical." Miloko "yeah yeah. just take me where ever we gotta go." Mari "Well, reliable cyborization is still years away," Mari admits. "And flesh has its advantages." languidLachesis (GM) The skeleton gestures towards a thick cluster of bamboo, that takes up most of the island. "Milu waits." Rubi "Are you sure about that mari" Rubi winks at her Miloko Miloko begins making her way through the bamboo, dreading whatever lies on the other side Rubi Rubi follows Melnia Melnia packs away her kit and follows Dina "reliable cyborization? wasnt thiago like 90% robot?" "ooh, and lily said that was totally my doing, too, like i built those robot parts. hahah." Mari "Reliable, as in unlikely to kill the host. Mortality rates are still quite high." Seriad "90% is... Okay yeah that's mostly robot." languidLachesis (GM) Miloko, Rubi, Melnia are going, who is joining the them Dina "p sure he had that stuff for like a month" dinas following "before he was brutally murdered or w/e" Seriad Seriad is following Mari Mari joins the others in the bamboo. Kate i suppose kate will Seriad "He died as he lived, I don't fuckin know I wasn't there." languidLachesis (GM) You push past the bamboo to find someone of indeterminate gender, stretched out on a table. A skeleton is beside them, scooping juices out of a rotting torso and massaging it into their skin with bony fingertips, They look up at you, and smile widely, taking a bite from a rotten mango that is riddled with maggots. "Welcome." Kate yum Seriad "Huh." Kate Kate is unfazed by this. She's done way worse. Miloko "hello. would you happen to be Milu." Dina "sup" Melnia Melnia hides behind her teammates Rubi Rubi waves Dina Dina pats Mary on the head. Melnia "Thatissounsanitary" she says I to herself languidLachesis (GM) Milu reaches their fingers into their mouth, and seductively pulls a... three foot tapeworm out, before tossing it on the ground. "I am." Seriad "Huh." Merrow I don't think I want to spend 1000 years in a sex dungeon with this denizen. Dina "hahahah fucking sweet" Mari Mari is torn between fascination and disgust. Mostly disgust. Dina dina is torn between fascination and admiration, mostly both languidLachesis (GM) Milu waves their hand dismissively, and the skeleton bows, taking the torso and departing as Milu sits up and crosses their legs. Beautiful blossoming flowers cover any sexual characteristics that might help you identify Milu's sex. "It's lovely to see you in Person, Muse." Rubi Rubi has no words. no reactions. shes just :I Dina "nudity censorship, what is this, pg?" languidLachesis (GM) Milu smiles to Dina. "Do you really want to see?" Seriad "inb4 worms." Dina "inb4 vagina dentata or full of maggots" Rubi Rubi covers her eyes Dina "but i mean, if you're comfortable sharing, sure." ":) we hang out with lots of naked people now" Acenia The naked people above land feel a slight breeze blow. languidLachesis (GM) Milu gestures for Dina to come closer. Miloko sorry, something just came up Merrow Then they giggle and use the breeze as an excuse to "Try to stay warm." languidLachesis (GM) it's cool i'm terrorizing them. ; Dina "lmao whats stranger danger" She walks closer languidLachesis (GM) Dina roll will Melnia Melnia is resisting breaking out in tears at this whole debacle Dina Rolling 4df+6 using my spicy new advanced mental resistance stunt for defending with will :D ( ) +6 = 6 Seriad Tears of laughter? languidLachesis (GM) Milu ensures that Dina is blocking everyone's view of their special bits, then pushes aside the flowers. Rolling 4df+48 ( ) +48 = 47 Merrow Hahaha. Good choice, Dina. Kate god damn languidLachesis (GM) Dina can you soak 41 mental stress? Acenia i need an adult Dina hmm Merrow Hopefully that doesn't count as Heroic OR Just. =P Dina lemme whip out the calculator Merrow Is there a setting on the clock for "Stupid?" Melnia http://media.giphy.com/media/IvcwXzJ1HiTTi/giphy.gif DINA IS THIS YOU Dina yes. Melnia DOIR IS GIGA TANK Seriad wtf Kate hahahaha languidLachesis (GM) so dina how bad is it Merrow Magical Girls can take a lot of damage. And then be forced to detransform Dina I will be filling all of Dina's Morale track, and her consequences, which will take Dina out of magical girl form, soaking up 34 damage (giving doir a severe of 'there is no justice' and he cant transform for an hour or something) theeen just my mental stress boxes of 4, 2, and 1 Merrow It can't be healed for at least 24 hours Kate u fucked languidLachesis (GM) if it's a severe doir can't transform until it's healed. Merrow And you can't transform until THERE AIN'T NO JUSTICE" is healed. Dina kk languidLachesis (GM) which will take a long time Dina its not extreme languidLachesis (GM) more than 24 hours most likely Dina its severe the +6 consequence slot not the horrible +8 one Merrow Yeah, but one of the drawbacks of that particular Severe is that it can't be magically healed for 24 hours. languidLachesis (GM) yes, but it can't be healed for 24 hours at the fastest. Doesn't mean it will be healed in 24 hours Miloko sorry, that thing that came up kinda requires me to run for a bit Dina gotcha Melnia I wanna know what Doir saw that singlehandedly took away his ability to believe justice existis languidLachesis (GM) *shrug* i guess sessio is over then Kate okaaaaay Miloko sorry Dina In a flash, Dina instantly detransforms and falls to the ground. "ow my brain" languidLachesis (GM) 'sfine Kate ty for running Merrow I guess this confirms that Dina's not the pregnant one though. Melnia "M-Miss- er, M-Mister Doir!" Acenia ye ty! Mari Yes, thank you! Melnia Thanks for running L < Seriad "What did you see though?!" Thank LL Doir "thats some eldritch fucking taint you got there yo hahah i like you" Miloko thanks Doir thanks for running!! whatd i see? Melnia Hell. Merrow Frontbutt. languidLachesis (GM) you don't remember, doir Seriad GA look again lol Melnia http://prntscr.com/7xe0vu it was this Doir i thought you were gonna link dickbutt and i am sorely disappointed languidLachesis (GM) Hello Doir Doir hi languidLachesis (GM) So what Doir are you going to attempt to remember? And why do you want to remember him/her? Doir doirs going to try to Remem8er the alpha timeline doir/dina, to see if that doir is him, thus proving that they're not in a doomed timeline, or to see if its a different doir. and from there determine when things stopped from keep happening in the same way i guess? (and i guess he's just slinked to the back of the group, suddenly in his eldritch-abomination-viewing stupor having dumbass idiot ideas like this) languidLachesis (GM) Before we begin a few disclaimers First, you will have to roll well second, how 'invested' you (and others) are in this roll will be important. the more you spend the more likely you are to succeed like AA said in the Memo this is a 'Major Working' Melnia Can we do support rolls? languidLachesis (GM) You can ABSOLUTELY do support rolls Doir well, this is basically the difference between life being meaningless and about to end or continuing to be relevant and having a chance at being the doir and team who win Melnia Oh ok one sec lemme pull up Mary sheet languidLachesis (GM) Also, Doir, be aware if you succeed I am retconning that seeing Milu's bits rendered you unconscious and you receive this 'vision' while unconscious Doir sounds good lmao languidLachesis (GM) which is basically, you are attempting to not drown, mentally, and your Mind grabs on to the only one of you that isn't sinking. Doir genitals so nasty they shitted my brain into another dimension alright so should i just start building advantages on myself now? languidLachesis (GM) Sure Doir alright Melnia Hm ok, could I roll Rapport to provide Doir with support, invoking Kill Them With Kindness? languidLachesis (GM) Sure Doir Rolling 4df+5 rolling mind to create the advantage of focusing my aspect ( ) +5 = 6 Melnia Rolling 4df+5 ( ) +5 = 6 Ok now rolling Heart with the Heart skull and Invoking Ill them with kindness to help doir connect with his alternate souls Skulls cost a FP right languidLachesis (GM) yes as did invoking KTWK Melnia mhm Mary has a refresh of 4, im at 1 FP now languidLachesis (GM) ok Melnia Rolling 4df+6 ( ) +6 = 5 Doir Rolling 4df+4 rolling will to create the advantage of steeled will ( ) +4 = 3 how high do we have to roll to get success with style? languidLachesis (GM) 6 Doir so those first two were success w/ style then? languidLachesis (GM) yes, hence the 2 boxes on the screen Doir oh, hah, didnt even ontice that languidLachesis (GM) but you can only invoke 1 of each each round Doir oh ok how many rolls am i going to have to make to succeed? whats the difficulty? languidLachesis (GM) i'm not telling you the difficulty Melnia Empathy to help Doir empathize with his alt selves languidLachesis (GM) but it will be an initial high for success, then each additional roll will get you more detail Doir ah, gotcha Melnia Rolling 4df+2 ( ) +2 = 0 languidLachesis (GM) please note that as this Doir you are trying to remember is an NPC, he may have characterization different from YOUR DOIR sorry melnia Melnia darn languidLachesis (GM) you can fp to reroll that if you still have one Melnia sure why not Doir Rolling 4df+3 lore to remember anything i might have learned aboard the ark from libbys library or the escaryogi ( ) +3 = 3 Melnia one sec lemme pray to dice gods Rolling 4df+2 ( ) +2 = 1 thanks dice gods Doir Rolling 4df+2 investigate advantage for figuring out how to do this ( ) +2 = 2 languidLachesis (GM) that's a stretch on investigate but i'll allow it Doir Rolling 4df+2 empathy to empathize with au!doir ( ) +2 = -1 languidLachesis (GM) nope Doir lmao ahh can i create different advantages with mind? languidLachesis (GM) you already have a mind bonus maybe you should beg others to come assist you too Doir nobody else whos read the update and is near doir can help T_T unless merrow and acenia could somehow from hundreds of feet away languidLachesis (GM) well i suppose i could rule that Acenia can feel a sudden pull on the Majyyks that bind the Incipisphere and she could help you with the sustaining rolls after Doir :D languidLachesis (GM) and she could tell merrow who could also help you provided they want to Melnia Oh! Could I use Lore to say Melnia's heaard about alt universe theory before and make a lore advantage? languidLachesis (GM) you could try Doir i wish i could think of an advantage here with computers bc my computers is +4 Melnia Sburb is a game, game is run by computers backdoor hack Rolling 4df+4 lore ( ) +4 = 5 Doir Rolling 4df+4 using computers to create and advantage of my backdoor hack giving me... better control over things i do in the universe which is a computer idk ( ) +4 = 3 ooh, can i roll mind telepathy to call out to sami for help? languidLachesis (GM) you could Sami would get a weird psychic backlash and know doir was in trouble so she could render general assistance Doir Rolling 4df+5 sounds good lets do it ( ) +5 = 7 languidLachesis (GM) Nice! Doir nice! Melnia Rolling 4df+1 shipping to ship Doir/AU Doir ( ) +1 = -2 Doir *pats self on back* Melnia Hashtag not canon languidLachesis (GM) Ok AA Sami can help Merrow Okay, but she doesn't know exactly what's going on, so it has to be more general stuff like sending her well wishes and stuff, right? Melnia Breath to send GUIDING WINDS might work Doir lore to maybe telepathy back some info?? rapport to... telepathy back encouraging words? languidLachesis (GM) The telepathy is high enough you know he's having mind trouble Doir can i roll rapport on myself to psych myself up? languidLachesis (GM) and reaching out for something Doir 'good job me. good job. you're amazing, me. i love you' Merrow If this could count as "matters related to the phenomena of Paradox Space," her Book of Shadows stunt might apply and she could toss some Lore at him. Doir yasss languidLachesis (GM) yep it does Merrow Okay then. Rolling 4dF+6 ( ) +6 = 5 languidLachesis (GM) and you can doir Doir Rolling 4df+2 ( ) +2 = 0 ^ rapport agh Merrow She can wish him well with Rapport as well. Rolling 4dF+3 ( ) +3 = 4 Only other thing I can think for her to do from this far away though would involve invoking the Horrorterrors, and I think that would be a terrible idea. Doir breath advantages? Merrow How would Breath Advantages help here? Melnia Guiding Winds? Doir breath to have the g- yeah Guiding Winds Merrow Hmm. I guess Breath *does* represent Intuition. Doir can i roll mind to telepathy be!au for help? Rolling 4df+5 doin it ( ) +5 = 6 languidLachesis (GM) yes that finds BE!AU Merrow If LL will allow it, Sami can attempt to use Breath to give Doir enhanced Intuition. But that's one of those borderline cases for Breath so I'm not sure if it works. languidLachesis (GM) yes i'll allow it AA Melnia "Doir... Hm." Merrow All righty. Melnia Rolling light to give doir GODLY LUCK invoking HEIR OF LIGHT Doir can i telepathy nice jack and ask him for help Melnia Rolling 4df+7 light ( ) +7 = 6 Doir i feel like if we're not holding back with the stupid ideas here that one pretty much takes the cake in how amazingly great it could go Merrow Going to invoke my "Atoning for my mistakes and trying to be team mom" again" aspect since she's trying to support her teammates as a leader ought to, and "Oracle's apprentice" as, whether or not she realizes it, she's trying to aid in getting the session back on the right track. Rolling 4dF+9 ( ) +9 = 10 Doir dayum languidLachesis (GM) heheheh Oh no it seems Sami's amazing breath roll while amazing has attracted... OTHER ATTENTION Merrow Oh god. Doir wheeee languidLachesis (GM) we'll have to see what comes of that Later! Doir :D WHOOPIE!! did beaus light work? languidLachesis (GM) It did Doir SERIAD Seriad The fuck you want languidLachesis (GM) he wants you to waste your good rolls on him Doir rapport/light/lore bro Seriad Blah I'll give you some light rolls and then fuck off Doir no all of them pls Seriad Fine whatever Let me look up my sick modifiers Doir < 3 Melnia ok high Rolling 1d100 ( ) = 24 languidLachesis (GM) sadly, beau, your 0-0+ has been replaced by a ---0 Melnia dang Doir lmfao ??? fer tryin Melnia rolling rapport to send Doir Beau's best wishes and the POWER OF FRIENDSHIP Rolling 4df+4 rapport invoking Subtly is the best power ( ) +4 = 2 Seriad Okay Doir ????????? tca Seriad Seriad is gonna whip out all of this god damn magical bullshit and reap the sick benefits or whatever to help Dick achieve his nerd goals Doir ??? Seriad Rolling 4df+6 light with wand + sexy armor ( ) +6 = 4 "Hahah you keep doing your thing Doir." Doir rapport + lore too!! ?????? Seriad she holds the dope ass war fan to her face "and maybe I'll reward you. For... Whatever reason. <3 <3" Rolling 4df+8 war fan + sexy armor + invoking honeyed words ( ) +8 = 7 Rolling 4df+2 (lore) ( ) +2 = 1 Alright I'm out Doir ????????????333???????????? languidLachesis (GM) ??? ??? ??? Doir :D ok languidLachesis (GM) ??? ??? ??? ??? ????????? Doir ??? ?????? now it seems that that is everyone im going to be getting advantages from then? if nobody else is here Melnia one sec lemme double check Beau's sheet Oh, trolling invoking quick to anger. "Also Doir if whatever you're doing messes up im going to end you" ((*Messes up the session Rolling 4df+5 ( ) +5 = 2 Doir Rolling 4df+5 mind to ping VYLLEN muhaha ( ) +5 = 8 Vyllen "??????" languidLachesis (GM) vyllen is in a brobot Doir does that make him double the bro? to me? or just unable to help T_T Vyllen You did put in a mothafuckin smartphone Doir thats fair languidLachesis (GM) it looks like that's all the help we can scrounge, Doir Doir 'sailor planet power!' languidLachesis (GM) you're unconscious and you can't transform Doir hehe i know im joking so what do i do now? roll mind and invoke/advantage the shit out of myself? languidLachesis (GM) first, list off all of the free boosts you're taking you can use one of each of the ones listed per roll Doir well, for the initial roll: mind bonus 1, rapport bonus 1, heart bonus 1, will bonus 1, lore bonus 1, empathy bonus 1, investigate bonus 1, computers bonus 1, sami lore 1, sami rapport 1, sami breath 1, be!au light 1, be!au rapport 1, seriad light 1, seriad rapport 1, and seriad lore 1 which should be +32 lmao languidLachesis (GM) yes. +32 are you invoking anything special? Doir ahh languidLachesis (GM) spending fate points? Doir yes, i will invoke "page of mind" "studen of the escaryogi" both to help in the mindy way bringing it up to +36 languidLachesis (GM) all right you have a +36 on top of your normal roll Doir owo;;;; languidLachesis (GM) godspeed Doir Rolling 4df+5+36 ( ) +5+36 = 40 languidLachesis (GM) All right, turn 2, what are you using from your free boosts Doir mind bonus 2, rapport bonus 2, sami breath 2 +6 languidLachesis (GM) leaving the second light and rapport for now? Vyllen I see how it is Doir and lore 2 yeah gotta divvy this shit up yo roll it now? languidLachesis (GM) that's +8 go ahead Doir Rolling 4df+5+8 ( ) +5+8 = 16 hot diggity languidLachesis (GM) next? Doir seriad light 2, seriad rapport 2, sami breath 3 NOW its +6 er be!au light 2 not seriad light 2 Vyllen T_T Doir seriad doesnt have a light 2! languidLachesis (GM) ok, doir roll Doir Rolling 4df5+6 ( ) +6 = 6 er i messed up Rolling 4df+5+6 ( ) +5+6 = 11 languidLachesis (GM) last chance, Doir well, last roll Doir kk gonna use sami breath 4, invoking page of mind and saving last fp for a reroll if needed so only +4 languidLachesis (GM) ok Doir Rolling 4df+5+4 ( ) +5+4 = 8 mmmm gonna reroll that Rolling 4df+5+4 ( ) +5+4 = 7 fFFF Vyllen (Lmao) Doir #trollingmyself languidLachesis (GM) very well it will take me some time to write this up go about your daily lives i will inform you when i'm done Doir thanks for humoring this weird dumbass choice!! ?????? Category:Session Logs